Kingdom Hearts: Reborn
by Gamer-XZ0
Summary: Imagine if Kingdom Hearts was totally re-imagined, replacing Disney characters and worlds with casts from video games, cartoons and anime. This is what would happen if this were possible. AU. SoKai. Currently on Hiatus!


**DISCLAIMER: The following is a non-profit fan-based work of fiction. All characters and settings in this story belong to their respective owners. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square-Enix. As the story continues, I will add more disclaimers when the proper pieces of the story make themselves known.**

* * *

_Author Notes: Welcome to the prologue of my first piece of fan fiction. This story is an alternate universe version of the first Kingdom Hearts game which replaces every Disney character with various video game, cartoon, and anime characters. This story has been in my head for quite some time now, and I decided to share this tale with all of you. Please enjoy the story._

_ -GamerXZ0_

* * *

Prologue: Dive into the Heart

He was falling. Falling in the dark void. He landed on his feet and was curious as to where he was. This boy was about fourteen years of age. He wore a red shirt with a blue and white jacket, along with baggy red shorts and outrageously huge yellow shoes. He wore fingerless gloves that could help him get a firm grip on anything and a loose blue belt on his waist. He had chocolate brown colored hair and deep blue eyes. The boy's name was…

"Sora." An innocent voice spoke from the surrounding darkness. Sora was searching for the source of the voice.

"Don't even bother, idiot. We can't show ourselves even if we wanted to." A second voice, much darker in tone, spoke as well.

Sora was trying to figure out how he got here in the first place. But most importantly, he was trying to figure out if these voices were just a figment of his imagination or if someone was actually there.

"We don't have time for this. Why can't we just let the darkness overtake him? It's not like he's going to move or anything." The darker voice said in an impatient tone.

Sora took this statement as a challenge, and he stepped forward a few paces.

"Okay. Since you've decided to move, you need to make an important decision." The innocent voice stated as a pedestal with a wand appeared, along with two other pedestals, one holding a shield and the other a sword. "First you have to pick the form you wish to take. First, pick the weapon that you want to use."

This decision was easy for Sora. He usually relied on brute force in his sparring matches with his best friend, Riku, back on the islands, so naturally he picked the sword.

"The path of the warrior. A weapon of terrible power… do you want to use this?" asked the darker voice. Sora nodded as the sword disappeared into thin air. "So now you have gained a power… but what will you give in return?"

Strangely Sora was conflicted instead of confused about this situation. He somehow knew that the weapon he did not give up would allow him to keep its dormant abilities. On one hand, he could give up his defensive skills for magical skills. The downside of this is that if he took it, he would sustain a massive amount of damage. It was a tough choice, but he finally made his decision. He reached for the shield. "The path of the guardian. A barrier used to protect allies… do you wish to give this up?" The innocent voice asked curiously. Sora slowly nodded as the shield disappeared. The pedestals then sank into the glass flooring through a pit of darkness. Sora was also being enveloped by this darkness.

* * *

As he regained consciousness, Sora rose to his feet.

"Now comes the good part." The darker figure said with amusement in his voice. Suddenly, an insect-like creature as black as night materialized in front of Sora. It had large yellow eyes and antennae that were crooked. This was a being of darkness known as a Heartless, or more specifically, a Shadow. Sora drew his sword and on instinct, struck the foul beast. Unexpectedly, even more Shadows popped up, ready to strike the boy. One Heartless then swiped a claw at Sora, but he jumped out of the way in the nick of time. Sora then went on the offensive and hacked away at the dark beings. He took down most of the Heartless, but one of the Shadows sank into the ground and tried to surprise Sora with a preemptive strike. Sora then noticed this and delivered a reversal to the unfortunate creature.

"Not bad, Sora!" The innocent voice shouted excitedly.

"His swordsmanship could use some work though." The darker voice retorted.

The islander simply withdrew his weapon. The floor was abruptly enveloped in darkness, and Sora sank below into the floor.

* * *

Sora felt like he was struggling against thin air and then realized that the darkness was gone and he was safe. He rose to his feet and saw a door in front of him.

"Beyond this door is where you're true adventure begins. When you are ready to face the darkness again, open the door and accept your destiny…" The innocent voice sounded nervous when telling Sora this.

The young boy hesitated at first, but he strengthened his resolve. He opened the door. Inside the door was another glass platform.

"You've been doing well." the darker voice stated, "But now it's time to kick it up a notch…" As he said this, Sora's shadow started to take on a physical form. Sora was not frightened… that is, until it grew in size and took a more monstrous appearance. Sora tried to run away, but then realized that he was on a platform in the middle of a dark void. He almost fell off, but he regained his balance. He decided he had no choice. He had to face this beast. The "Darkside" reared back its right hand and punched the floor, creating a substance of darkness. Sora saw this as an opportunity to attack and struck its hand. Shadows were materializing from the substance of darkness as well, but Sora decided to ignore them unless they caused any trouble. When the beast was down, Sora attacked the head with a powerful strike, defeating the creature.

After the battle was won, Sora was enveloped in darkness along with the" Darkside". He struggled, but to no avail, and was consumed by the darkness.

"Don't be afraid of the darkness." The innocent voice stated.

"For it's your destiny to overcome it. And don't forget…" The dark voice said.

"You are the one who will open the door." Both voices said in unison.


End file.
